Silwood
Currently, Silwood is a massive wild area filled with mainly fey creatures. Adventurers who travel to the Silwood have been known to disappear or be killed by fey. Despite its danger, folks from all lands travel to see its awesome beauty and massive fey-planted trees. Sprites, goblins, and ”Prancing Folk” are the most common sentient creatures in these forests. Rumors of ancient green dragons also plague these woods, but nothing has ever been confirmed. Goblin Tribes Many small goblin tribes roam the Silwood, killing innocent travelers and causing havoc. Famous smaller tribes are the ”Knickbash”, the ”Ripper-birds”, the ”RugWilds”, the ”DeathBlinks” and the ”Guts,” all of which violently clash for territory. The largest tribe, and by far the most powerful, is the ”Broken Teeth” tribe. Famously, not only do they control trade routes within the Silwood, but the Broken Teeth follow Rowtie, the Goblin King who is known for extreme cruelty. Broken Teeth along with the other goblin tribes are in an eternal war with the ”Prancing Folk”. Secret Treasures The Silwood is famous for dungeons built by ancient fey kings, powerful magic items and strange monsters. To survive is a great achievement that normally delivers grand gifts beyond most will ever see. It's never easy to plunder the Silwood, but if successful, you will be richer then your wildest dream. Some say the grace of the Saltborn hid holy treasures within the wood so that no man would ever be able to reach them. The Prancing Folk The true rulers of the Silwood are the ”Prancing Folk” also known as Deerfolk. Built as full fur, deer humanoids with proportions like a centaur, the Prancing Folk are an ancient race. Popular for hospitality toward strangers in their lands, they are known to be rather diplomatic. They are tall, with males rather muscular and intimidating to compliment their horns. Strong willed, fast, rebellious, smart and able-bodied, they live up to 170 years. Most might take them as fleeing cowards but rather they are master tacticians, using speed and fleeing as clever strategy. Outwitting there crafty fey neighbors is there specialty, making regular humans rather easy to get the drop on. Prancing folk mate for life; marriage is considered to be the “highest form of life” to these people. Normally, males strike one another for an attacking mate until one is the clear victor. The WhisperMane Nation WhisperMane is the Nations name and the capital city name of the Prancing Folk, lead by the “Elders of the Wood” a collection of rich male elders which run the society. Due to males being “chosen by Mane-Elir” women cannot become elders, as horns are seen to be a blessing by the gods. OpleFlower, Codoewayla, Kupo, and LightenBrast are all minor cities under the “Elders of the Wood.” Mainly, Prancing Folk focus on protecting their history, heritage, and culture. The history is a source of pride for them all, making the records of their collective past of upmost importance. Warriors by trade, Whispermane warriors have dark blue war paint coloring their faces, huge great swords and antlers that are adorned with chimes. Kilt-like wares are popular among male Prancing Folk, with women mostly seen in strange long dresses. Prancing Folk are mostly “Manelirans” following “Maneism” as a religion, which follow a large pantheon of 17 sibling gods: Mane-Elir: God of Marriage, hope, creation, nature, sex, and luck. Head of the gods, he is seen to be the first if the prancing folk, born (like all gods) from nature. Good worshipers die and join his spirit in the forest. Soklamassocovo: God of Nightmares, hate, knifes, rage and disaster. Mane-Elir's twin brother and evil spirit that haunts the woods. Huuoma: God of heat, the sun, fire and cooking. Mane-Elir's younger brother after the twins. Goblasaw: God of Goblins, sexual deviance, unrest and back pain. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Huuoma. Fotomoloposko: God of Strength, building, smithing, and sport. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Goblasaw. Zenoscopdi: God of stupidity, mentally challenged, mistakes, forgetfulness, unintended pregnancies and depression. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Fotomoloposko, and elder twin to Reemeistka. Reemeistka: God of magic, learning, help, education, and pride. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Fotomoloposko, and younger twin to Zenoscopdi. Ewittnrot: God of the Four winds, mountains, birds, the sky and freedom. Mane-Elir's younger brother after the “Secondary” Twins. Herirlisnfa: God of Music, art, writing and culture. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Ewittnrot. Wsamostro: God of the seas, lakes, fish, water elementals, dance and starlight. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Herirlisnfa. His “water dance” worship has kept him popular as a god. Donix: God of Sobriety, helpful advice, moral values and civilian justice. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Wsamostro. Seninerc: God of Homosexual relations, love, prophecy, farming and the Harvest. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Donix. Ctro: God of War, famine, power, and ruthlessness. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Seninerc. Aamera: God of females, the home, motherly love and wives. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Ctro. TreeMear: The “Horned one”, God of secrets and death. Mane-Elir's younger brother after Aamera. Rules the underworld including the nine hells. Quaritloythwbdo: God of seasons, changes, everyday life, time, peace and hunting. Mane-Elir's younger brother after TreeMear. Dovaldwarmix: God of happiness, friendship, rebellion and fortitude. Youngest brother to the gods. Category:Lore Category:Deities and Higher Powers